Juego de niños
by chibineko chan4
Summary: Este oneshot fue hecho como respuesta al reto de fic del grupo Mystrade is Real 4 Us en Facebook con el siguiente prompt: Ambos comienzan a salir para molestar a Sherlock, y terminan involucrándose seriamente. No menores de 13 años.


**Título: Juego de niños**

 **Autor:** Lady chibineko

(Miembro de la Orden Sirusiana)

(Miembro de la Mazmorra del Snarry)

(Alumna de la casa de Hufflepuff en Media Noche en la Torre de Astronomía)

 **Disclaimer:** La franquicia de Sherlock Holmes es propiedad intelectual de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y los respectivos productores de cada saga que la verdad son muchas y supongo seguirán aumentando con el pasar de los años.

 **Advertencia:** Este es un fic slash, lo que quiere decir relación chico-chico; si no es de su agrado este tipo de lectura por favor no sigan.

 **Nota:** Este fic fue hecho en respuesta al reto de fics del grupo de Facebook _Mystrade is Real 4 Us_ del año 2018. (1/6)

 **Dedicatoria:** A l s amantes del Mystrade como yo.

En fin, enjoy the oneshot please!

~.~.~.~.~.~

Todo comenzó durante una de las tantas reuniones en torno a un par de bebidas calientes y algún aperitivo; esas mismas que habían convertido una fría relación casi laboral en una amistad donde ambos hombres se habían acostumbrado a descargar sus frustraciones y a ser ellos mismos sin que nadie los juzgase... Aunque esto último estaba más en beneficio de Mycroft sin lugar a dudas.

Y eso era justamente lo que ambos hombres hacían de momento. Quejarse. De cierta persona en particular.

\- Y luego Sherlock simplemente miró todo y fue como si le hubiesen quitado a un niño pequeño su juguete favorito. Hizo morritos, nos llamó idiotas, se dio media vuelta y se fue ¡Sin darme una pista de lo que sucedía! ¡Estaba en medio de la maldita investigación, tratando de encontrar justicia para el pobre hombre y Sherlock decidió tener una de sus rabietas! Dios, no tengo idea de porqué aún busco su ayuda cuando Sherlock aún no entiende que no todo es sobre él.

Mycroft resopló.

\- Te diría suerte con eso, y te dejaría esperando sentado el milagro que nunca va a llegar; pero casi y te tengo aprecio. Así que te daré tres golpecitos en la mano con mi palma derecha.- e hizo eso- Y te diré que no pierdas tu tiempo... Gregory, no pierdas tu tiempo.

El aludido rodó los ojos, alzó la taza de café e hizo una venia antes de tomar un sorbo y tragarlo.

\- Bueno, ya me conoces. Soy el eterno y estúpido optimista.

Mycroft aprovechó para tomar un sorbo de su té.

\- En eso difiero. El que cae en ese apartado con mayor exactitud en relación a mi hermano es, sin duda, el doctor Watson. Dios se apiade del alma del pobre diablo.

Greg resopló antes de lanzar una carcajada.

\- Creo que tienes razón ¡Pobre John! Espero recordar darle el pésame la próxima vez que lo vea. En fin.

Ambos suspiraron y hasta coincidieron a la hora de robar otra cucharada de la porción de flan que estaban compartiendo.

\- ¿Sabes qué?- dijo de pronto Greg, blandiendo la cucharita ahora vacía- Por una vez, tan solo una vez, me gustaría poder dejar a Sherlock con la palabra en la boca... o con la boca cerrada... o... o...

Mycroft asintió.

\- Entiendo perfectamente lo que intentas decir; y te aseguro que esa sería una escena que llevaría conmigo con gusto hasta el último de mis días.

Greg sonrió travieso.

\- Definitivamente eres el hermano mayor modelo.

Mycroft respondió con una sonrisa burlona que rayaba en la malevolencia.

\- Como si realmente alguien pudiese culparme. Pero seamos sinceros; para conseguir un suceso de semejante calibre, realmente tendría que tratarse de un hecho que lograse apagar el cerebro de mi hermano, y desgraciadamente no son muchas las situaciones que reúnan los requisitos adecuados.

\- Seh... supongo.- suspiró Greg- Tal vez si logro encontrar al culpable antes que él, estando en la misma habitación...

Mycroft alzó una ceja de manera bochornosamente condescendiente.

Greg suspiró.

\- Vale la pena soñar ¿De acuerdo?

\- Querido Gregory, no es por ofender, pero el que tú logres deducir al culpable de un crimen antes que Sherlock estando en el mismo espacio físico, tiene las mismas posibilidades que el que yo consiga una cita para ver una película una noche cualquiera, SIN que hayan intereses políticos o de negocios de por medio.

Mycroft le dio un pensamiento al asunto y asintió.

\- Esa situación definitivamente dejaría sin palabras a Sherlock.- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Greg detuvo la taza que volvía a sus labios a la mitad del camino y miró a Mycroft un tanto ido, pues los engranajes comenzaban a moverse y una idea tomaba lugar.

Esa sonrisa traviesa volvía a sus labios.

\- E imagina su cara, si tu cita fuese yo.

Mycroft le lanzó una mirada de desconcierto.

\- ¿Perdón?

\- ¡No! ¡No!... Antes de que descartes la idea, piénsalo realmente bien por un segundo. La cara... la actitud de Sherlock si de pronto le decimos que estamos saliendo ¡No habría suficiente dinero en el mundo que pudiese comprar un momento como ese! Y conmigo sabes que no hay segundas intenciones, solo la sana idea de hacerle la vida un poquito miserable a tu hermano, en compensación claro por un poco de TODO lo que nos hace pasar una y otra y otra vez.

Mycroft miró a Greg, luego entrelazó los dedos de sus manos, miró al techo del local y suspiró profundo antes de volver su atención al oficial de New Scotland Yard.

\- Creo que me convenciste tras tu pedido de imaginar el rostro de mi hermano. Realmente sería... memorable.

\- ¡Sí! ¡JA! Esto va a ser divertido. Primero, cuando esto suceda, quiero todo el sistema CCTV grabándolo todo al detalle, y de todos los ángulos posibles ¡Dios! Casi no puedo esperar. Y segundo, espero que no tengas algo demasiado importante de momento, porque esto merece un plan a prueba de Sherlock ¡Ruby!- llamó Greg de pronto a la camarera del pequeño café donde ya eran clientes frecuentes- ¡Otro té y café, y un flan más!

El hombre entonces miró a Mycroft divertido, y el Holmes mayor a su vez le devolvió la sonrisa traviesa.

\- Esto definitivamente va a ser divertido.

\- Eso es justamente con lo que cuento, Gregory.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Al final se decidieron a poner 'el plan' en marcha el día viernes de esa semana.

Y nada de lugares privados. Esos dos iban de frente a lo público, para obtener credibilidad. De todas maneras no era como si en ese tiempo las personas no iniciaran y terminaran relaciones con una rapidez casi pasmosa.

Además y de plano, a Greg le importaba un pimiento verde lo que dijesen de él desde el escándalo que dio paso a su divorcio unos años atrás gracias a Sherlock (¿Y no iba a ser esta la venganza perfecta? ¡Si!). Y en cuanto a Mycroft, una mirada mal puesta sobre él era suficiente para que el pobre infeliz que hubiese osado hacer aquello perdiese toda oportunidad laboral en el Reino Unido, Europa y hasta en el planeta si hablamos del mundo empresarial o político; y eso sin que el Holmes en cuestión tuviese que mover ni una ceja, que para eso le pagaba muy bien a Anthea, quien era una asistente A-1 sin lugar a dudas.

Y allí estaban Sherlock y John sentados al otro lado del escritorio, justo frente a Greg, quien contaba los segundos para que inicie el show.

Y dio la hora de salida, y feliz de la vida el hombre le comunicó al par que él ya se iba ¡Tenía una cita!

\- ¿De qué hablas Gavin? ¿Cómo puede 'una cita' ser más importante que esto? Necesito un caso Lestrade... A-HO-RA.

La sonrisa de satisfacción de Lestrade definitivamente igualaba al gozo y la expectativa que sentía por dentro ante la futura rabieta que iba a protagonizar el Holmes menor en pocos minutos.

Y con esa misma sonrisa en los labios, respondió.

\- Lo siento Sherlock, pero no es negociable. Cuando digo que tengo una cita, significa que tengo una cita y que lo demás no me importa. Eso te incluye.

Y justo cuando Sherlock estaba a punto de armar el desmadre, una mano en su brazo lo paró.

\- Sherlock, Greg tiene derecho a una vida fuera de la Yard. Deja al hombre asistir a su cita en paz.

\- ¡Vaya! Gracias John.

\- De nada compañero. Aunque deo de confesar que siento algo de curiosidad, así que ¿Quién es la afortunada?

Y como si de una escena de película para adolescentes se tratase, fue justo ese el momento que cierto Holmes pelirrojo escogió para entrar.

Y a decir verdad... si era una escena planeada, hay que decir las cosas claras.

\- Buenas tardes caballeros ¡Sí que está este lugar al tope el día de hoy!

John miró a Mycroft con curiosidad mientras Sherlock rodaba los ojos con aire aburrido.

\- Sea lo que sea que quieras, la respuesta es no Mycroft.- fue el saludo de Sherlock, a lo que John negó suavemente justo antes de saludar cortésmente al recién llegado.

Lestrade alzó una ceja y Mycroft respondió con una risilla condescendiente.

\- Siento mucho tener que ser yo quien te lo diga pequeño hermano, pero ni te tengo un caso, ni vine por tí.- se dirigió al detective inspector- ¿Listo para irnos, Gregory?

La reacción fue inmediata.

\- ¡¿Cómo?!- gritó Sherlock dando un salto, mientras John trataba en vano de levantar la quijada del suelo.

\- Tu... ¿Tu cita es con Mycroft?- preguntó John inseguro, mientras Greg se levantaba y comenzaba a guardar sus cosas.

Y justamente fue el oficial de Scotland Yard quien con una sonrisa y un asentimiento respondió.

\- ¡Si! Nos vamos a ver un par de películas, ya sabes... ambiente oscuro y palomitas.- Greg miró a Mycroft y movió las cejas de manera coqueta- La experiencia completa. Y espero tener suerte en que sea TODA la experiencia.

\- ¡Gregory!- amonestó Mycroft un tanto sonrojado, pero con aquel mismo aire relajado que presentaba Lestrade.

\- Oh...- fue toda la respuesta que se le ocurrió al rubio.

Su acompañante sin embargo, parecía al borde de un colapso nervioso.

\- ¡¿PELÍCULAS?! ¡¿CON ÉL?!- casi gritó Sherlock fuera de sí.

Lestrade lo miró un largo rato, antes de encogerse de hombros.

\- Qué puedo decir Sherlock. Tuve suerte de que Myc me dijese que sí. En fin, lo que es yo, no pienso quedarme más de lo necesario. Cierran al salir ¿Nos vamos, Myc?- preguntó Greg en tono galante, y ya con el abrigo puesto y un pequeño morral colgando del hombro, ofreció su brazo al pelirrojo; ignorando de paso no solo el rostro de ultraje y shock de Sherlock (y de John, aunque en menor medida), sino del resto de los miembros de New Scotland Yard a su paso.

Y no fue hasta que llegaron al interior del BMW negro que esperaba a Mycroft, que por fin se dieron permiso de soltarse un poco y largarse a reír.

\- ¡Oh Dios! ¿Viste su cara? ¡Ya no sabía ni que decir! Valió totalmente la pena.- expresó Lestrade con una sonrisa.

\- Épico.- fue lo que respondió Mycroft, quien a su vez lucía su propia sonrisa.

¡En verdad había sido divertido!

Bueno, una vez en la vida no iba a causar el fin de la existencia tal y como se la conocía.

\- Entonces Gregory ¿Deseas que te lleve a tu apartamento? ¿O tienes otro lugar a donde ir?

Greg lo miró de pronto un tanto tímido.

\- Erm... No, no tengo otro lugar a donde ir ¿Y tú? ¿Cuáles son tus planes?

\- Bueno, tal y como lo hablamos, voy a quedarme en casa. Sherlock es capaz de ir a constatar que nuestra salida es real, y para ello seguramente preguntará si estuve en el club Diógenes o en mi oficina. Y no queremos que arruinen nuestra historia por una tontería como esa ¿Cierto?

Greg de pronto sonrió.

\- ¿Y si hacemos la tapadera realidad?

Mycroft alzó ambas cejas en señal de pregunta.

Greg se encogió de hombros.

\- Tengo una cuenta de Netflix que casi no uso, pero que aún así pago. Además tengo maíz para palomitas en el morral. Si tu pones la pantalla además del aceite, la sal, mantequilla y cocina para hacer las palomitas; realmente habrán un par de películas en nuestro futuro inmediato ¿Qué dices?

\- Pues... ¡Cielos! Er...

\- ¡Di que siiiii! La vida no puede estar hecha solo de investigar homicidios y dominar al mundo desde las sombras.- suplicó el inspector con un puchero infantil.

Y Mycroft claudicó.

Hacía mucho que ninguno de ellos se divertía tanto como lo hicieron esa noche, mientras veían películas de acción que Greg parodiaba y Mycroft criticaba hasta la saciedad.

Tal vez e incluso, no estaría mal repetir la experiencia.

~.~.~.~.~.~

La charada les valió casi 10 días libres de Sherlock. Y eso sin contar que además, cuando por fin el menor de los hermanos Holmes acudió a Lestrade por un caso (obligado por un Watson que casi se trepaba de las paredes), apenas y habló lo necesario.

Cuando Greg acudió a su siguiente reunión con el político, no tardó ni un segundo en contarle toda la situación a Mycroft, quien además aumentó que lo mismo sucedió con él cuando llegó el día de la reunión mensual en casa de los padres de ambos.

Demás está decir que rieron con ganas y que el único lamento de ambos fue no haber pensado antes en llevar a cabo aquella puesta en escena.

Quedaron para ir a ver algo en Netflix durante el fin de semana a casa de Mycroft, y Greg amenazó con iniciar al pelirrojo en el vicio de las palomitas con mantequilla extra.

Ninguno de los dos pensó en nada más sobre la situación, ni siquiera en desmentir los cada vez más crecientes rumores sobre la supuesta relación de ambos, lo cual se reafirmaba porque la verdad no había nadie más en la vida de ninguno.

Y fue tanto así que hasta se olvidaron del asunto.

~.~.~.~.~.~

 **Tres semanas después**

El par de amigos volvió a reunirse para tomar un par de bebidas calientes. Lo hacían más a menudo últimamente, ya que Mycroft había captado por el sistema CCTV a Sherlock siguiendo a Lestrade, y la idea de dejar a su hermano boquiabierto como pez fuera del agua otra vez había sido demasiada tentación.

Y la recompensa fueron horas riendo tanto por eso como por las comedias que se pasaron viendo durante toda aquella tarde de sábado.

Además y volviendo a las reuniones cada vez más frecuentes, Greg aceptó encantado; y como bono estaba el hecho de que Lestrade era excelente compañía.

Así que cuando Mycroft notó el ceño fruncido y la actitud cabizbaja y pensativa, frunció el entrecejo y apenas esperó a que el camarero tomase las órdenes de ambos para preguntar que andaba mal.

\- ¿Mal? No, nada... Nada.

Mycroft le lanzó al policía una mirada de excepticismo total. Greg suspiró.

\- La próxima semana es el baile anual de New Scotland Yard... y los jefes me están obligando a ir.- dijo con un gruñido.

Más relajado, Mycroft soltó una pequeña risita.

\- ¡Ah!, Cierto. Tú problema de dos pies izquierdos al bailar.

Greg gruñó. Mycroft encontraba todo sumamente divertido.

\- No es nada del otro mundo Gregory, solo un evento social. Eso es todo.

\- Fácil para ti decirlo. Sé que estás acostumbrado a esas cosas, pero yo no; y hasta ahora me las había arreglado para no ir... y de pronto una semana antes ¡BAM! Obligado.- otro gruñido, seguido de un suspiro- Bueno, igual ya no hay nadie sin pareja, así que supongo que ire yo solo.

Mycroft, quien había estado mirando con esa condenada sonrisa condescendiente a Lestrade todo el tiempo, rió quedito ante aquella última frase, dejando notar aquello solo por el leve movimiento de sus hombros.

Finalmente se tranquilizó.

\- O podría ir contigo si así lo deseas.

Greg abrió los ojos como platos.

\- ¿Tú? ¿En serio? ¿Irías conmigo?

Mycroft se encogió de hombros.

\- Hay que tomarlo como una nueva oportunidad para hacer que mi hermano menor se incomode un poco más.

Ante lo dicho a Greg le brillaron los ojos ¡Cierto! John también iba a asistir con una de las chicas de tránsito. Eso significaba que el chisme iba a la segura hasta donde Sherlock. Ooooh... ¡Iba a ser genial!

\- ¡Trato! Pero nada de bailar, por favor. Bastante tuve con las dos caídas del baile de hace 4 años; y no me gustaría de paso arrastrarte conmigo.

Mycroft alzó la taza y la llevo a sus labios, escondiendo la sonrisa por la escena que su mente recreaba luego de haber visto todo lo sucedido gracias a un video de vigilancia del salón de convenciones de NSY.

Y así, una semana después, Mycroft recogía a Greg de una escena de homicidio casi a las 6 de la tarde, y lo llevó a su propia casa, donde además tenía un elegante traje gris oscuro a la medida del detective inspector. Urgió a Greg a tomar un baño en la habitación de invitados mientras él hacía lo propio en su habitación, tras lo cual salieron apenas con tiempo para llegar antes del discurso principal para iniciar el baile de gala.

Está demás decir que no solo los jefes de Lestrade se quedaron con la boca abierta ante la identidad de su acompañante, sino que además los que habían escuchado los rumores con anterioridad, ahora los tomaban como ciertos.

¡Lestrade en una relación homosexual con el hermano de Holmes!

De seguro algo había tenido que ver que estuviese en contacto frecuente con el detective consultor, o de seguro había entrado en alguna crisis luego de su divorcio y había terminado en esas ¡El pobre diablo!

Pero ni los cuchicheos, ni las hipótesis, ni nada de lo que llegó a los oídos de la pareja importó demasiado. Y más bien, quien se veía afectado por todo esto y más era el doctor Watson, quien ya ni sabía donde meterse, y que era de quien tanto Greg como Mycroft se burlaban entre ellos ¡El rostro de John estaba ofreciendo una gama de gestos de antología! Además el hecho de que el ponche estuviese descente y los aperitivos deliciosos, ayudaba mucho a tenerlos de buen humor.

Y Mycroft hasta se las arregló para bailar una pieza con Greg, quien al parecer cuando era guiado por su compañero de baile en lugar de ser quien guiase, ofrecía un baile bastante decente.

Tal vez y Greg se decida a asistir al siguiente evento, en caso por supuesto, de que Mycroft tuviese algo de tiempo.

~.~.~.~.~.~

 **Un mes y medio después del baile**

El BMW negro aparcó a una cuadra de donde estaba la cinta que delimitaba la escena del crimen, y el rostro del detective inspector Lestrade se iluminó por completo mientras que a la derecha Sherlock emitía un gruñido.

\- ¡Ey, Sally! Te quedas a cargo un rato ¡Ya vuelvo!- terminó de decir el otro por sobre el hombro mientras prácticamente corría hasta la puerta posterior cuya ventanilla descendía.

\- ¡Myc!- dijo el hombre en voz alta mientras saludaba y pronto se inclinaba y metía medio cuerpo por la ventanilla, al tiempo que comenzaba a platicar animado y asentía de manera regular a lo que fuese que el Holmes mayor le estuviese diciendo.

El asunto había empezado como parte del juego para sacar de sus casillas a Sherlock, pero eso fue al inicio. Sucedió que las visitas de Mycroft realmente animaban a Greg en la escena del crimen, y que al político el salir de la oficina por algo no relacionado con el trabajo le hacía bien. Y si, crisparle los nervios a Sherlock cada que Mycroft notaba algo útil a la lejanía en la escena del crimen (19 de 22 visitas según el último conteo) era de paso bastante divertido, que todo hay que admitirlo.

Mycroft consultó su reloj, lo que era señal de que era hora de partir. Greg suspiró. Y Mycroft le dijo al oficial que chequease el arbusto a la derecha del buzón de correo, que parecía tener las ramas un tanto fuera de lugar. Y tras aquello... sonrió.

Greg parpadeó y se incorporó, apenas despidiéndose con un movimiento de muñeca en dirección al vehículo que se alejaba, mientras se preguntaba a sí mismo el como le era posible mantenerse de pie sobre el sitio en donde estaba parado cuando lo único que quería era gritar, reír... ¿llorar?, ante la fuerza de la epifanía que lo había asaltado justo cuando Mycroft sonrió, y donde Greg tuvo que hacer uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no comerse esa pequeña sonrisa a besos.

Volvió sobre sus pasos, pero solo de manera física. Su mente andaba por otros lares.

Y unos minutos después, dejó a Sally a cargo (quien tras una sonrisa triunfal comenzó a pelear con Holmes sobre todas y cada una de las cosas bajo el sol) y volvió a su oficina en NSY, donde se encerró y comenzó a repasar todo en su mente.

Había estado a un paso de besar a Mycroft, y no uno de esos besitos falsos que de vez en cuando se daban por el simple hecho de hacer rabiar a Sherlock; sino un beso de verdad, uno que le estaba naciendo desde el fondo de las entrañas y con el que hubiese succionado hasta el alma del Holmes mayor. Uno de esos besos que uno da de manera regular cuando es joven y alocado, pero que se reserva solo para alguien de verdad especial cuando la vida te enseña que más no necesariamente es mejor.

Pero Mycroft era su amigo, y su romance era pura farsa ¿Cierto?

Con Myc se divertía, y veían series y películas con palomitas con mantequilla extra, tras lo cual le tocaba escuchar las quejas de Holmes sobre la dieta rota; y se acompañaban a eventos de gala y cenas informales bastante formales con otros políticos que trabajaban en diferentes oficinas a lo largo de Whitehall, y... y... y salían a pasear... y a comer... y se acompañaban en las compras...

¡Oh!...

Vaya, eso sí que no se lo esperaba ¡Él no tenía planeado enamorarse!

Y aquellas discusiones internas continuaron durante el resto de la tarde y parte de la noche.

Y no solo en su oficina, sino en el trayecto a su apartamento de soltero. Fue un milagro que no chocase. Y de paso también su debate continuó una vez que llegó a casa.

Y cuando media hora luego de llegar, el intercomunicador comenzó a sonar un poco desesperado, no se soprendió de encontrar que era Mycroft quien tocaba, ni se tomó a mal que el Holmes haya salido en apuro a verlo tras observar su comportamiento errático por las cámaras del sistema CCTV.

Debería, pero no. Más bien lo hacía sentir... querido.

\- ¿Seguro estás bien, Gregory? Te vez algo ido, querido.

Y allí estaban esas ganas locas de comerse al pelirrojo a besos de nuevo, aunque esta vez para sacar esas líneas de preocupación de su rostro.

\- No... yo... Es que, tan solo... me di cuenta.- dijo finalmente con el ceño fruncido y mirando al otro a los ojos.

\- ¿Te diste cuenta? ¿De qué? Si se puede saber, Gregory.

Greg abrió la boca para tratar de explicar, pero nada salió de sus labios.

Frunció el entrecejo de nuevo, y optó por una demostración un tanto más práctica.

Y de paso se quitó esas ganas locas de besar a Mycroft. Fue un beso lento, profundo, significativo... y si, le quitó el aliento a ambos.

Solo que ahora eran las ganas locas de hacerle el amor al pelirrojo las que lo carcomían vivo.

Si, el amor. Así de fuerte como se oye... lee... lo que sea.

Mycroft abrió los ojos con sorpresa ¿Cuando los había cerrado?

\- ¡Oh!- dijo emulando a Greg, unas horas atrás.

El mayor asintió, aún pensativo. Aunque una sonrisa bailaba en sus labios de manera tentativa.

\- Exacto.- respondió un poco ronco y suspiró- Se suponía que era tan solo un juego.

Mycroft asintió.

\- Un juego de niños.- corroboró el político.

Los dos se quedaron callados por unos segundos.

\- Bueno Gregory, todo juego es en realidad una preparación para el futuro.

Greg lo miró y sonrió.

\- ¿El futuro? ¿Tenemos uno?

Un beso le fue robado de manera segura.

\- Hay que averiguarlo.

 **The End**

 **Notas de la autora:**

Se supone que debía de haber avanzado con el último reto del 2016... y aquí ando entrándole al primero del 2018. Definitivamente con mi muso no puedo, somos un par de desastres. Por lo menos últimamente está que trabaja. Supongo que es porque no debe de presentarse tanto con eso de que estoy finalizando proyecto y tengo mil cosas que equilibrar al punto que hago malabares. Pero bueno, así es la vida y así me gusta.

Como sea ¿Qué les pareció? Por andar de chistosos, a esos dos Cupido los terminó flechando. No que alguno se queje (que eso es para otro shot). Pues a mi me gustó como quedó, me dan ganas de apapacharlos mucho.

Nos estamos leyendo pronto, mis lectores Mystrade. El muso anda haciendo horas extra.

Un beso felino para todos.

chibineko chan

(Miembro de la Orden Sirusiana)

(Alumna de la casa de Hufflepuff en Media Noche en la Torre de Astronomía)

(Miembro de la Mazmorra del Snarry)

~.~.~.~.~.~

 _ **Campaña de NO AL PLAGIO**_

 _Digamos NO al plagio, este mensaje va dirigido al público, para que el trabajo de cada uno como autor sea tratado con el respeto que se merece. Recuerden que cada obra es como el bebé de cada uno de los que creamos dichas obras; y como tales amaremos y protegeremos esas obras dándole lo mejor de nosotros para que el resto del mundo pueda disfrutar con el resultado final. Por eso, si sabes de algún caso de plagio, denúncialo al autor del respectivo trabajo, ten por seguro que dicho autor te lo agradecerá. Gracias._


End file.
